


First time for everything

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rewind tilted his head. "I mean. I think I get what you're saying. Hm." He drummed his fingers on his thigh. "Do you wanna try topping this time? That might be it."Chromedome looked somewhat taken aback. "I- I mean I haven't before."
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	First time for everything

"It's nothing." Chromedome insisted. "Really, it's fine, I trust you, I'll be fine." 

Rewind sighed and sat down next to him on the berth. "It doesn't seem like it's nothing. It seems like something is bothering you." 

Chromedome pulled him closer and ran a hand down his side. "I don't want to ruin the mood. C'mon." He pressed a kiss to the top of Rewind's head and gently tried to tug him down onto the berth. 

Rewind didn't budge. "Nope, sorry. We're not interfacing until you tell me what's going on." He looked up at Chromedome and raised a hand to cup his cheek. 

Chromedome slouched a bit and sighed. He stared down at his lap for a while, Rewind was just about to speak up when he finally spoke. "It's just… it's not you I'm uncomfortable with, I know that much. But something about when we interface… I enjoy it but it's like. Hmm." He paused. "You know that feeling when something's out of alignment but you don't know what, and you walk around all day feeling slightly off. Does that make any sense?" He shrugged. 

Rewind tilted his head. "I mean. I think I get what you're saying. Hm." He drummed his fingers on his thigh. "Do you wanna try topping this time? That might be it." 

Chromedome looked somewhat taken aback. "I- I mean I haven't before." 

Rewind simply shrugged. "First time for everything." 

Chromedome stared at the ceiling."I don't know if I'll be any good at it." 

Rewind climbed into his lap and looked up at him. "I don't know either, that's why we're trying. If you want to that is. Do you?" 

Chromedome was silent for a moment. "Alright. Yeah. Let's do this before I lose my nerve." 

Rewind laughed but allowed himself to be set down on the berth. "Oh Domey, you always know the most romantic things to say." 

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!" Chromedome snapped back, unable to keep a smile from the corners of his lips. 

Rewind shook his head fondly as he looked at his lover. "How do you want me?" 

"Hmm, let's try this." It took some adjusting, and a few cushions to prop Rewind up a bit but before long Chromedome had himself kneeling between Rewind's thighs, with his legs hooked over his hip bars. "Are you comfortable?" 

"Yep! You?" Rewind gave Chromedome's sides a quick squeeze with his legs. 

Chromedome hummed an affirmative, his face already buried in Rewind's neck as he mouthed at his neck cables. He trailed kisses from under Rewind's chin to his chest plating, pausing occasionally to gently nip at him. 

Rewind let out a soft "Oh!" and wrapped his arms around Chromedome's neck. He could already feel his frame beginning to warm up as his partner lavished attention on all the sensitive spots on his throat. 

Chromedome pressed open mouthed kisses to Rewind's neck, biting and sucking, but not so hard as to leave marks. He got his teeth on one of the energon lines in Rewind's neck and gave it a gentle tug, prompting a twitch and gasp from Rewind. His hands explored Rewind's frame, resting on the top part of Rewind's chestplate and smoothing a thumb over the decals there. 

Rewind whined and pressed up into his touch, his visor almost begging. 

"Sensitive there?" Chromedome murmured into Rewind's audial. 

"Yes, I- oh!" whatever Rewind was about to say was lost to a moan as Chromedome pressed his mouth his chest plating. 

He let his teeth scrape gently along Rewind's plating, drawing gasps from him. He mouthed at the metal where it came to a point, sucking on it and lapping at it. 

"Oh! Domey!" Rewind arched up into him, head tilted back as his fans spun furiously.

Chromedome switched his attention to the other side, his hand covering and stroking where his mouth had been before. He gave a testing nip to the point of the plate and Rewind keened, veritably shoving himself up into Chromedome's face. 

His panting breaths punctuated his words as spoke. "Yes, that's so good, feels so good, Domey!" A shudder ran down the length of his body. 

Chromedome roughly dragged his fingers down the other side and grabbed it as well as he could, given the flat shape. His tongue twirled around the point of Rewind's chestplate as he sucked it. 

Rewind moaned and Chromedome almost missed the soft sound of his panel sliding open. 

"Please! Please, Domey!" His legs wrapped around Chromedome's waist, tugging him closer so he could grind his valve against Chromedome's still closed panels. His node glowed cherry red as he shoved himself into Chromedome, trying to get more stimulation. 

Chromedome brought his forehead up to Rewind's collar, resting it there for a moment as he vented in, then out. If there was, perhaps, a slight tremble in his hands it hardly would have been noticed over the thrum of Rewind's fans. 

He let his spike pressurize right up against Rewind, and after a brief second of hesitation, rolled his hips to rub it along Rewind's node. 

Small hands scrabbled at his back, tiny fingers clutching at the seams of his armor. "Yes, you're doing so good, yes, please-" 

Chromedome smoothed a hand down Rewind's side. "Patience, patience." His voice had dropped into a lower tone, with a hint of gravel that it didn't usually have. 

Rewind's visor got a little wide as he looked up at Chromedome. He whined but nodded, his hips still moving, rubbing his node along the ridges of Chromedome's spike. 

Chromedome pressed a hand down onto his hips, stilling him. Rewind made a surprised little noise but complied, keeping himself still with effort. 

Chromedome only made Rewind wait a moment. After determining that Rewind would stay still he set a slow pace, rocking his spike through the folds of Rewind's valve. He tilted his hips just right to catch Rewind's glowing nub against the ridges on this spike, drinking in all the little sounds he made. 

Graphite powder, almost invisible against rewind's dark colors, streaked along Chromedome's spike. It made it glide more smoothly over Rewind's valve and he gave a quick thrust to test the feeling. 

"There you go, good, just like that." Praise rolled naturally out of his voice box as Chromedome looked down at his little lover, adoration in his visor. "You want my spike?" 

"Yes! Yes I do, please Domey!" His hips, obediently still until now, twitched in interest. 

"Good boy." Chromedome wrapped his hands around Rewind's small waist as he lined up his spike, the tip just pressing into the entrance of his valve. 

Rewind did his best to hold still as Chromedome slowly pushed into him. He moaned and pressed his knees into Chromedome's sides, grounding himself. 

Finally Chromedome bottomed out, his paneling bumping up against Rewind's. He didn't move just yet, giving Rewind a chance to adjust. 

"Anything hurting?" Rewind shook his head no and Chromedome cupped his cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb over his mouthplate. "Good, good. You're doing so well." 

Rewind nuzzled his face into Chromedome's hand, letting out a small whine. He shuddered slightly and Chromedome could feel the walls of his valve flutter around his spike. 

"Is it ok if start moving now?" Rewind nodded into his hand. "Let me know if anything hurts, okay?" Another nod. 

Chromedome drew almost all the way back, before pressing back in at the same measured pace. He savored the way he could feel the ridges on his spike catch lightly on the nodes in Rewind's valve, drinking in all the little noises it caused him to make. 

Slowly but surely he increased the pace of his thrusts, to the sound of Rewind's gasps and moans. Metal clanged as he plunged into his valve. His spike had gotten entirely covered in graphite lubricant and now glided smoothly against the walls of Rewind's valve. 

Rewind looked up from where he had pressed his face into Chromedome's hand. He made a small motion with his hips, accompanied by a questioning noise. 

Chromedome chuckled and smoothed his thumb across where he had been holding Rewind's hips. "Yes, you may." He smiled down at him. "Good boy, asking first. You're doing perfectly." 

Rewind rocked into his next thrust and moaned indulgently. He solidly hooked his knees around Chromedome's hip bars and used them as leverage, pulling himself closer at the peak of each thrust. Chromedome's spike bumped his ceiling node and Rewind's optics sparked with charge as he gasped. 

"Primus, you're beautiful Rewind." Chromedome smiled down at him, taking in everything about him, the way he trembled slightly with each thrust, the little arcs of charge sparking between the gaps in his armor, the way his plating fluffed out slightly, trying to cool his hot frame. "And you're doing so well for me too." 

Rewind made a breathy little noise and buried his face back into Chromedome's palm. His hands clutched tightly around their grips and his knees squeezed in tight. 

Chromedome wrapped his hand solidly around Rewind's hip, his thumb reaching over to cover his node. He started rubbing it in time with his thrusts, smearing dark graphite over it's glowing red. "I mean just look at you, you're the best sight in the galaxy. Such a good boy, taking my spike so well." 

Rewind let out a sobbing gasp and shoved his hips up to meet Chromedome's as hard as he could, his legs twitching at his sides. "I'm- I'm- ah! Ch- Chrome- hhng, Domey!" He stuttered as he spoke, static overtaking his voice. 

"Are you close, love?" Chromedome slowed for his a moment so he could bend over and press a kiss to Rewind's chestplate. 

Rewind nodded furiously into his hand. Chromedome pressed his thumb down on his node in time with a particularly hard thrust, angling his spike so it hit Rewind's ceiling node. "Good boy. Go ahead, I want to feel you overload on my spike." 

Rewind keened and his back arched. His body stiffened and his legs trembled as his vocalizer spat out static. His optics burned bright white, his fans sputtering as the wave of charge washed across his systems. 

Chromedome kept moving, a quiet gasp of his own slipping out as Rewind's valve clenched around him. He could feel little sparks of charge arcing onto his spike, pushing him closer to overload. 

Rewind shuddered once more and then relaxed, the tension visibly melting out of his limbs. He looked up at Chromedome, visor wide with bliss as his chest heaved, his vents working overtime to cool his small frame. He let his head rest in the cradle of Chromedome's hand and that was all it took to send Chromedome over the edge. 

He curled up over Rewind, his forehead pressing into his chest as he thrust one final time into him, pressing as deep as possible. There was a slight crackle of static from his voice box, almost lost to the roaring of his overclocked fans. His spike twitched slightly as he overloaded inside of him. 

He slowly relaxed and straightened up to look at Rewind. "Are you okay? Was that alright?" his voice gained an edge of nervousness. He let his hand rest heavily on Rewind's pelvis, not sure what to do with it. 

Rewind laughed. "Are you kidding? Are you sure this is the first time you've topped?" 

Chromedome's brow furrowed. "Yes???" His voice tilted up to an almost ridiculous degree. 

Rewind tugged gently at Chromedome's audial, idly running a finger down it's ridges. "Chromedome, have you considered that you might be a top?" 

Chromedome snapped his faceplate closed and pressed his face into Rewind's abdomen as his vocalizer let out a distressed warble. "No?? I mean. I don't know??" He paused. "Am I????" 

Rewind laughed lightly. "Signs point to yes, Domey." 

Chromedome shoved his face further into Rewind. He was silent for a moment and when he spoke his voice was slightly muffled. "But did I do okay?" 

**Author's Note:**

> based (loosely) on a true story. sometimes you just gotta unlock your secret topping powers that you didn't know you had. 
> 
> thank you for reading! feedback, questions, constructive criticism, and your best friend's old neopets password are all welcome!


End file.
